The invention relates to a reinforcing cord made of at least one strand of metal wires for reinforcing elastomeric products.
Conventional reinforcing cords are assembled of metal wires having circular cross-section. Known also are reinforcing cords assembled of flattened metal wires having approximately rectangular cross-section. For instance, in the British Patent specification No. 225,477 reinforcing having flattened strands of wires is described in which the flatness of the strands and hence of the entire cord is amplified due to the fact that metal wires are employed in the flat strands which engage one another along their flat sides.